nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Wilder
(formerly) |tribe= |previous2= |gender=Male |age=17 |height= |weight= |home=Gales Ferry Beach, IA |birthdate=2000 |eyecolor=Black |haircolor=Black |blood type= |school= (formerly) |loyalty=Runaways, Crimson Guardians |ethnicity=African-American Ethnicity |guild= |previous3= |guildmark=Left Shoulder |occupation=IT Person & Homeschool Student |previous occupation=Student |team=Team Alex |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |charges= |gem= |base of operations=Crimson Guardians Guildhall |status=Alive |relatives=*Grandmother *Great-Uncle † *Geoffrey Wilder - Father *Catherine Wilder - Mother |siblings= |children= |romances=*Nico Minoru (Love Interest) |friends=*Runaways - Teammates and Friends **Nico Minoru - Love Interest **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez *Amy Minoru † - Best Friend *Old Lace *Darius Davis - Former Kidnapper turned Situational Ally |enemies=*PRIDE **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Leslie Dean **Victor Stein **Janet Stein *Crips **Andre Compton † - Attempted Victim *Jonah *Brandon *Lucas *Eiffel |counterpart= |magic=Inscriptive Magic |powers=Dragon Soul |weapons=Glock 17 |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Alex Wilder is a loud-and-proud nerd. Admittedly a bit of a loner, Alex spends much of his free-time playing video games, but deep down, what he wants most is to reunite his childhood group of friends. Biography To be added Personality Alex is an introverted and quiet individual. Spending most of his time playing video games and engaging in traditionally "nerdy" activities. After Amy Minoru passed away, his isolated behavior began to increase. Nonetheless, Alex later revealed he does desire to become social once again and tries to re-unite his childhood friends, this action indirectly causing the creation of the Runaways. 'Marvel's Runaways' Finds Its Cast Powers *'Dragon Soul': As a dragonkin he has the soul of the dragon Nelrim, the Great(♂️). Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Alex is considered to be an intelligent person by many, namely his father and Nico Minoru. The latter called upon him for assistance when she discovered abilities of the Staff of One, believing he could create a solution. She emphasized this by saying "I needed a nerd."Runaways: 1.03: Destiny *'Skilled Tactician': Alex has a honed sense for strategy from his experience with video games. When Molly Hernandez flash-photographed a meeting of their parents sacrificing Destiny Gonzalez, Alex quickly devised a plan to cut the power to his mansion to make it seem like a circuit blew (covering the flash), in order to confuse them from believing they were being watched.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind *'Skilled Hacker': Alex was able to decrypt PRIDE's files on their sacrifice victims,Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen and was able to track where PRIDE's cameras footage was being transmitted to by translating it's IP address into a physical address (Wizard Computers).Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Equipment *' ': Alex took his father's handgun from the desk in his study, and kept it in his backpack. He used it to shoot Andre Compton and save his father's life, but it was taken back by the latter shortly afterwards. *'Glock 17': Later on, Darius Davis gives him a new pistol when he is on the run with the Runaways. Relationships Family *Grandmother *Greatuncle † *Geoffrey Wilder - Father *Catherine Wilder - Mother Allies *Runaways - Teammates and Friends **Nico Minoru - Love Interest **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez *Amy Minoru † - Best Friend *Old Lace *Crips **Darius Davis - Former Kidnapper Enemies *Atlas Academy **Brandon - Schoolmate **Lucas - Schoolmate **Eiffel *PRIDE **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Leslie Dean **Victor Stein **Janet Stein *Crips **Andre Compton † - Attempted Victim *Jonah Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Alex Wilder was revealed to be a mole of the [[Pride inside the Runaways. After his death, he was eventually resurrected and tried to recreate the Pride with Cottonmouth and Black Mariah in New York City. *Alex is a fan of the Star Wars and Doctor Who franchises and owns memorabilia dedicated to them; He owns an R2-D2 flash drive, and his license plate says "My other ride is a TARDIS," respectively. **Another reference to his interest in Star Wars is his phone's answering machine response: "Hey. Currently training on Dagobah. Leave a message." The Dagobah System is where Luke Skywalker trained under Yoda to fight Darth Vader. *Alex's toys collection includes Iron Man, Captain America, and Spider-Man. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Runaways Members Category:Students Category:Heroes